


Неудобство

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Сначала он думает, что это Ватсон. Тот всегда рядом, готов разделить все, ну хорошо, почти все идеи Шерлока, следит за тем, чтобы он ел хоть изредка, и не умер сначала от потери, а после — от заражения крови, попав под нож очередного злоумышленника.





	Неудобство

Сначала он думает, что это Ватсон. Тот всегда рядом, готов разделить все, ну хорошо, почти все идеи Шерлока, следит за тем, чтобы он ел хоть изредка, и не умер сначала от потери, а после — от заражения крови, попав под нож очередного злоумышленника. И Шерлок согласен иногда есть, еще реже — спать, на время оставить свою диету из кофе, коки и табака и пустить в свой мир, мир нескончаемого потока мыслей, в котором любой другой утонет в том, что с первого взгляда выглядит как абсолютный хаос, но на самом деле является самой строгой в свое логическом построении структурой, и где Ватсон чувствует себя практически так же свободно как и Холмс.

Прекрасная теория, если ты считаешь соседа своим соулмейтом в мире, в которой человек ощущает страдание и боль своей родственной души.

Но несмотря на всю свою гениальность, Шерлок не сразу понимает, что он, в свою очередь, не ощущает ничего. Нет, ему неприятно видеть раны на теле Джона, но это обыкновенное человеческое участие, помноженное на крепкую мужскую дружбу, и ничего более. И как бы ни удобно было, сложись дела несколько иначе, и как бы ни хотелось верить в бесконечно малый процент вероятности, что он соулмейт Ватсона, в то время как его соулмейтом является кто-то другой, он, глядя, как синхронно движутся Мэри и Джон, понимает — это не оно. И есть еще маленькое "но". Кроме боли, все решает прикосновение. Не обязательно к руке. Возможно, в его случае это будут уши или ступня, но факт остается фактом: Ватсон, по долгу своей профессии касался Шерлока в таких местах, о которых в приличном обществе даже думать стыдно, и ничего. Ни-че-го.

После этого некоторое время он размышляет об Ирэн. Это второй подходящий вариант, и Шерлок был бы рад, если бы подобное имело место, ведь он действительно немного увлечен мисс Адлер, о, не настолько, чтобы делать ей предложение, нет, это не нужно им обоим, но настолько, чтобы желать встречи с ней всякий раз, когда на горизонте только проскальзывает ее быстрый силуэт.

Но разве смогла бы хрупкая женщина выглядеть столь беспечно после того, как ее соулмейт был несколько потрепан в драке, спровоцированной ею самой? И разве стала бы такая умница, как Ирэн, рисковать им настолько? О да, она наверняка не сомневалась, что он выйдет из этой схватки победителем, собственно, как и сам Шерлок, но... Верить и точно знать — не одно и то же, не так ли?

А если вспомнить случай в гостинице, после которого он пришел в себя абсолютно обнаженным и привязанным к кровати, то никаких сомнений быть не может. И как бы ни было жаль, но Холмс отбрасывает эту идею как несущественную. Ирэн Адлер не его соулмейт. И точка.

Не то чтобы Шерлок так уж горел желанием найти свою родственную душу. Ему хватило старшего братца, который постоянно был озабочен этим, и в детстве маленький Шерли был уверен, что его родственная душа — Майкрофт. По счастью, он слишком быстро понял, что это не так. В противном случае кто знает, как бы повернулась его судьба?

Но быть зависимым от ощущений кого-то — не самый приятный поворот. Неудобство, которое не всегда удается игнорировать. А с учетом образа жизни самого Шерлока — смертельно опасное неудобство. Немногие соулмейты могут пережить смерть своей половины, так уж устроена человеческая сущность. Разумное количество боли — возможно, но стоит ли искушать судьбу? Поэтому Шерлок заранее готов сочувствовать той незнакомке (или незнакомцу), который, по несчастью, окажется связан с ним. Готовым умереть, если это поможет уничтожить профессора Мориарти.

И кто же знал что все выйдет так, а не иначе? И не всегда физическая боль сильней душевной. Шерлок помнит, как профессор (язык не поворачивается даже в мыслях назвать его Джеймс. Джеймс. Джеймс. Нет, решительное нет.) едва морщился, раскачивая крюк. Шерлок думал, что чуткому музыкальному слуху профессора претят его вопли, и старался орать как можно громче. Пустяк, мальчишество, но почему бы нет?

Но в тот миг, когда он сообщает Мориарти о крахе его империи, собственное ноющее плечо кажется уколом иглы шприца с морфием, по сравнению с тем, что на миг попросту лишает Шерлока воли. Боль потери настолько сокрушительна, что морозный воздух не сразу находит путь через перехваченную спазмом трахею. Он еще надеется, что это просто совпадение, обыкновенная случайность, в которые не верил никогда, но рука профессора скользит по его шее, и Шерлок испытывает облегчение. Невероятный восторг и смертельную печаль. Он нашел своего соулмейта. Все складывается как нельзя лучше. Никому не придется страдать.

Рывок.

Взгляд Джона.

Водопад.


End file.
